(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel high molecular compound, 1,2,2-trimethyl-1-phenyl polydisilane, being usable as materials for electroconductor, photoresist, optical information recording material and the like, and a method for producing the same.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As the method for producing the polysilane compound, The Journal of American Chemical Society, Vol. 71, page 963 (1949) and Chemistry Letters, page 551 (1976) disclose each the method for producing a chain or cyclic dimethylpolysilane having a repeating unit expressed by the following formula: ##STR1## wherein, Me is methyl, by reacting dichlorodimethylsilane with sodium metal in benzene or xylene.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,780 discloses the process for obtaining phenylmethylpolysilane, represented by the following formula: ##STR2## wherein, Me is methyl, Ph is phenyl, the ratio of x to y is 1:3 to 1:20, and z is an integer ranging from 1 to 100, by reacting dichlorodimethylsilane with dichloromethylphenylsilane in the presence of an alkali metal in a solvent of xylene, tetrahydrofuran or the like.
However, the conventional polysilanes are all those, as shown in the abovementioned formula (1), built up of a principal chain comprising a silicon-silicon bond and a substituent, namely a methyl group alone, introduced into said principal chain, or those, as shown in the abovementioned formula (2), built up of irregularly combined ##STR3## unit and ##STR4## unit.
It is one object of this invention, therefore, to provide 1,2,2-trimethyl-1-phenylpolydisilane constructed so as to introduce the substituents such as methyl group and phenyl group regularly into the principal chain comprising the silicon-silicon bond.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for producing 1,2,2-trimethyl-1-phenylpolydisilane.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent from the accompanying disclosure.